A la rencontre du Nouveau Maître des Ténèbres
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Le monde des sorciers se voit chambouler non pas par le retour de Voldemort, mais d'un nouveau Maître de la magie noir. Le truc ? C'est que personne, pas même les Mangemorts ne sait ce qui s'est passer. (histoire complètement non-sérieuse)


**Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux et n'a aucune logique. Elle sort tout droit de mon esprit, un beau matin d'automne alors que je m'empiffrais de sucette à la fraise.**

 **Sur ceux je vous dit, bonne lecture !**

III

Une réunion de Mangemort se déroule au Manoir des Malfoy. Tous sont réunis au complet autour de la grande table, attendant l'arrivé de leur nouveau Seigneur des Ténbères.

En effet, la résurection de leur ancien maître ; Voldemort, ne s'est pas dérouler correctement.

Personne ne sait comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est pas grave, c'est pour le bien de la fiction.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, laissant alors apparaître le succésseur de Lord Voldemort.

 **Ally** : Désoler du retard je trouvais pas de place pour garer mon Nimbus 2001.

Une demoiselle au look très girly pastel, un peu plus âgé que Draco Malfoy mais aussi jeune que la majorité des personnes dans cette pièce, leur apparaît.

 **Bellatrix** : Est-ce une blague ?

 **Ally** :*la regarde* Ah non, pour une fois je suis sérieuse.

Elle s'avance vers eux, grand sourire sur son visage et pose son sac à main sur la table.

 **Ally** : Alors ! Moi je vous connait mais vous, vous ne connaissez pas. Et je sais que ça peut vous paraître flippant. **regard au loin** Quoi que venant de vous...

 **Alecto** : Ce qui est flippant c'est ta tenue.

 **Ally** :*la fixe* Et ta tête.

La soeur Carrow prend un air offusqué puis baisse la tête semblant subitement vexé. Cette fille reste son Maître... ou Maîtresse. ... Non Maître ça fait mieux.

 **Ally** : Je suis Ally et oui je suis une Moldue si vous vous posiez la question. Et je sais ce que vous allez vous dire.

Quelque réaction se font entendre.

 **Ally** : Mais ça c'était avant, **prend un air glorieux** CAR J'AI FAIT UN REVE, qu'un jour je peux prouver qu'un Moldu peux être aussi classe et fabuleux qu'un sorcier Sang-Pur.

Aussitôt elle se mit à fixer Peter Pettigrew alias Queudver, debout au fond de la pièce.

 **Ally** : Et ainsi mes efforts ont était récompenser, maintenant je suis puissante, j'ai des pouvoirs et je suis encore plus génial. **s'avance doucement vers Travers** Et si, y'en a un, qui n'est pas content, je lui fait bouffer sa baguette.

Silence, Ally fixe la table, des regards se baissent, des petits raclements de gorge se font entendre mais personne ne proteste.

 **Ally** : Bien ! Je vous autorise éventuellement à m'appeller Majesté.

 **Amycus** : MAJESTE ?!

 **Ally** :*sourit* Oui, c'est ça.

Elle fouille dans son sac sortant une petite boite.

 **Ally** : Je sais que votre ancien Maître avait un serpent géant comme animal et mascotte. Du coup je vais vous présenter Attila dit La Terreur ! Qui se fera un plaisir d'attaquer nos prisonniers. Il n'attend que ça d'ailleurs, il est... redoutable. **sourire diabolique**

 **Antonin Dolohov** :*impatient* Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Bellatrix** : Ca doit probablement être un horrible insecte venimeux ! **grand sourire d'extase**

La jeune fille ouvre la boîte attirant encore plus la curiosité des Mangemorts et elle attrape Attila aka La Terreur.

 **Ally** :*montre un Bernard l'Hermite* Voici donc Attila.

 **Travers** :*se racle la gorge* Majesté, vous n'avez pas dit... qu'il était redoutable ?

 **Ally** :*le regarde* Bah oui. Il a tué ses frères et soeurs.

 **Yaxley** : Ce qui signifie que c'était aussi des Bernards l'Hermite, C'EST RIDICULE !

La Majesté des Pastels fixe Yaxley, plisse son regard pendant que toute la table regarde tour à tour, Ally et le Mangemort. Puis...

 **Ally** :*jette l'animal* ATTILA ATTAQUE !

 **Yaxley** :*sursaute* AAAH ! **se débat** ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !

 **Rabastan** :*à côté* Attend attend, NE BOUGE PAS !

 **Ally** : Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai peint sa coquille.

 **Yaxley** :*au loin* AVADA KEDAVRA !

 **Ally** : Ca ne sert à rien il est immunisé contre cette attaque !

III III III

 **Ally** :*sourit* Avant qu'on ne démarre la réunion, est-ce que quelqu'un veut boire ou manger quelque chose ?

 **Peter** :*lève doucement la main* Je veux bien une Bierreaubeurre.

 **Ally** :*regarde tout le monde* Personne ? Bon on peut commencer.

Les Mangemorts regarde Queudver qui baisse doucement sa main. Certains ricane qu'il soit déjà la victime de la Majesté.

 **Greyback** : Je peux avoir du steak ?

 **Ally** : Bien-sûr, un steak de quoi ? La cuisson, saignante ou à point ?

 **Greyback** : Humain et saignant.

 **Ally** : ... **se penche doucement sur le côté** Qui l'a invité ?

 **Dolohov** : Il collaborait avec notre ancien Maître, c'est un loup-garou.

 **Ally** :*se racle la gorge et se remet droite*... Oui ben... va dehors... NON ! ... **fouille dans son sac** Un ticket restaurant Buffalo Bill ça ira ?

 **Greyback** : ... Y'a du steak ?

 **Ally** : Les meilleurs.

Aussitôt Fenrir Greyback se lève et disparaît de la pièce emportant avec lui le ticket restaurant.

 **Ally** : Bon... On va démarrer avec le logo, on va changer.

La majorité de l'assemblé semble choquer.

 **Bellatrix** : Comment ça ?!

 **Ally** : Et bien vous avez déjà une marque, la tête de mort avec un serpent là du coup, vu que je suis nouvelle et que cette marque n'est pas trop à mon goût je...

 **Bellatrix** : J'avais compris !

 **Ally** :*la regarde* Alors pourquoi tu paraissais confuse ?

 **Bellatrix** : Mais parce que...

 **Ally** : Peu importe. **grand sourire** Si vous avez des suggestions.

Une main se lève brusquement.

 **Ally** : Scabior ?

 **Scabior** : J'avais suggérer la dernière fois, un squelette entrain de courir.

 **Ally** :*la bouche entre-ouverte*

Une mouche passe, puis repasse.

 **Ally** : Ah.

 **Travers** : Cette idée est ridicule.

 **Lucius** :*se racle la gorge* Que voulez-vous exactement ?

 **Ally** : Un truc simple mais sophistiqué. Basique mais original. Effrayant mais passable. Coloré mais sombre.

La mouche repasse une nouvelle fois.

 **Rookwood** : Est-ce qu'il existe un juste milieu chez vous ?

 **Ally** : Oui mais non.

Une nouvelle main se lève. Ally le désigne du menton pour l'interroger.

 **Rodolphus** : Attila ?

Plusieurs Mangemorts approuvent, notamment Yaxley.

La proposition semble intéresser la Moldu des ténèbres qui se mit aussitôt à prendre un carnet rose pastel, avec dessiner dessus un cactus tout mignon, un stylo et elle se mit à gribouiller quelque chose sous la curiosité de ses partisans.

 **Ally** : On y est ! **montre son dessin** Attila, qui marche dans le ciel avec un arc-en-ciel derrière lui tout en chantant une chanson insupportable.

 **Draco** :*plisse son regard* Nyan nyan nyan.

 **Rogue** : Une chanson insuportable ?

 **Ally** :*sursaute* Woh ! Severus ! **le regarde** Severus ?

 **Rogue** : C'est ainsi qu'on m'a nommer à ma naissance, oui.

 **Ally** :*fronçe les sourcils, murmure presque* T'est là depuis quand ?

 **Rogue** : Bien avant vous.

Ally se remet de cette apparition soudaine et répond donc à la question de Rogue, en prenant un objet inconnu du monde des sorciers : un portable.

Rapidement une musique démarre, une horrible musique comme l'a si bien préciser la Majesté des Pastels Ténébreux, obligeant toute la table à se boucher les oreilles.

 **Musique** : NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN !

 **Avery** : Mes... MES OREILLES !

Rapidement, Ally met un terme à la musique.

 **Ally** : Une légende raconte qu'elle existe en version de 10 heure.

 **Bellatrix** : Quelle horreur ! Et c'est moi qui dit ça !

 **Ally** : Alors qui valide pour cette marque ?

Toutes les mains se lèvent et Ally en a presque la larmichette à l'oeil. Elle savait que ses idées était génial, mais c'est la première fois que tout le monde valide.

Ce qui remettait en cause, pendant longtemps, ses idées.

III III III

 **Ally** : Une mise au point sur les tenues !

 **Rabastan** :*regarde les autres* On va devoir changer de tenue ?

 **Ally** :*regard sévère qui s'adoucit* Non vous êtes trop badass comme ça. On garde !

Les Mangemorts semblent ravis, ils craignaient de se retrouver habiller de couleur vive avec des accesoires fleuris, ou des noeuds dans leur cheveux.

 **Ally** :*regard qui redevient sombre* Néanmoins.

Leur sourires disparaît à nouveau.

 **Ally** : Bellatrix ! Je sais que t'aime bien t'habiller ainsi et tout, mais pense un peu, juste UN PEU, à soigner ton apparence. Être un peu plus distingués.

 **Bellatrix** :*bouche ouverte*

 **Ally** : N'oublie pas que tu représente l'image de la société quand même, quand tu fait un déplacement. HUM ?

La bouche de Bellatrix reste ouverte.

 **Ally** : Lucius ! Lucius... Lucius. **secoue doucement la tête**

 **Lucius** : Majesté...

 **Ally** : Resaisie-toi ! Secoue-toi le postérieur ! Narcissa je te confie cette mission.

 **Narcissa** :*tourne doucement la tête vers Lucius*

 **Ally** : T'es plus à Azkaban Lucius, alors on se coiffe, on se rase, on réajuste sa tenue et on arrête la déprime nom d'une aubergine indigeste ! Pense comme un paon, ils sont toujours fier eux. **tourne la tête** BARTY... ... Reste comme tu est.

 **Barty** : Merci Majesté.

 **Doholov** : Il n'est pas censé être mort ?

 **Ally** : Euh si mais voilà. Je suis la Majesté des Ténèbres, divinité toute puissante du coup je décide.

Doholov hôche la tête semblant satisfait de la réponse complètement puéril, nous somme d'accord.

 **Avery** : Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir réssuciter les autres Mangemorts ?

 **Ally** :*fixe Avery* ... Tu te prend pour qui de me poser une question comme ça là ?! Subitement !

 **Avery** : Non mais je...

 **Ally** : FAIT MOI VINGT POMPE !

Avery regarde ses coéequipiers, puis à contre-coeur se lève de sa chaise pour faire les pompes.

 **Ally** : Rookwood, la barbe comme ça, parfait. Narcissa, reste toujours classe et élégante, tu me représente bien. **Sourit** Draco, sourit ! **regarde Peter** ... ...

 **Peter** :*sourit* J'attend vos remarques, Majesté.

 **Ally** :*tourne la tête* Mulciber ?

III III III

 **Ally** :*tourne la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux* Avada Kedavra ! **fait une pause glamour**

 **Tous** : ... ...

 **Ally** : Et voilà comment lançer un sort avec style et élégance. Des questions ? **Sourit**

 **Travers** : Aucune...

 **Barty** :*lève la main* On peut aussi prononcer le sort avec style et élégance ?

 **Ally** : Bien sûr, Barty, bien sûr ! Je dirais même, combinons les deux !

 **Yaxley** : On est obliger ?

 **Ally** : Non, mais dans ce cas tu prend tes clics et tes clacs et tu taille ta route. Et je t'envoie à Azkaban, motif ? Refuse d'être magnifiquement spectaculaire en tuant.

Yaxley prend une expression étonner, semble hésiter un cours instant puis finalement affiche un petit sourire peu rassurant.

 **Ally** :*sourit* Draco, tu commence l'exercise ?

III III III

Les Mangemorts arrivent tous rapidement, au beau milieu d'un chemin dans un parc publique. Ils se réunissent aussitôt auprès de leur Maître.

Notez que désormais, leur tattouage n'est plus un serpent et une tête de mort mais bel et bien un Bernard l'Hermite avec un arc-en-ciel.

 **Dolohov** : Vous nous avez convoquez, Majesté ?

 **Ally** :*se retourne* Mes amis, j'ai crée un Horcruxe.

Tous prirent une expression de fascination.

 **Travers** : Vous avez tué... un Moldu ? **grand sourire avec un regard pétillant**

 **Ally** : Un ver de terre.

 **Travers** :*continue de sourire* ...

 **Ally** : Accidentellement.

Tous baissent la tête et virent le pauvre animal écraser.

 **Ally** : Le pire dans tout ça... **tourne la tête de façon dramatique** c'est que j'avais mit ma nouvelle paire d'escarpin.

 **Barty** :*baisse son regard* Tant que vous n'étiez pas pied nu...

 **Rookwood** : Vous m'avez fait quittez mon travail pour... **voit le regard meutrier d'Ally** Non mais... bravo... Majesté.

 **Ally** : NON PAS BRAVO ! J'ai pas demander ça moi !

 **Bellatrix** : Qu'elle est l'Horcruxe du coup ?

 **Ally** : Mes Skittles. **montre le paquet de bonbon**

 **Rodolphus** :*murmure* Par la barbe de Merlin...

 **Ally** : JE PEUX PLUS LES MANGER !

 **Peter** : Ne vous enfaite pas Majesté, je vais vous en rachetez d'autres ! Pleins de Skwuiles !

Ally ferme les yeux, semblant priez tout les dieux de ne pas foutre une mandale à Queudver.

III III III

 **Ally** :*arrive en marchant* EXERCISE DU JOUR ! **S'arrête** Apprendre à marcher.

 **Bellatrix** : On sait déjà marcher !

 **Ally** : Oui mais savoir marcher comme moi c'est tout un art. **Sourit**

Plusieurs murmures et réactions se font, sauf Rabastan qui semble, bizarrement, ravis de cette exercise. Lucius lui se redresse autant qu'il peut, le Lucius Malfoy sûr de lui, sans barbe et cheveux en arrière est de retour !

 **Yaxley** : Et si on sait déjà marcher "comme vous" ?

 **Ally** : Ca j'en doute.

 **Rookwood** : Vous m'avez fait quittez mon tra... **voit le regard doublement meurtrier d'Ally** Non mais de toute façon, y'avait rien à faire...

 **Ally** : Tout à fait. DRACO ? Tu commence.

 **Draco** : Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toujours moi le premier ?

 **Ally** : Parce que t'est le dernier arrivé et le plus jeune. Allez zou !

III III III

La Majesté fait les cent pas dans le salon, une épaisse fumée noire arrive et Travers fait son apparition. Il salue en s'inclinant sa supérieur.

 **Travers** : Vous m'avez appellez, Majesté ?

 **Ally** : C'est ça oui.

Travers la regarde, attendant de savoir la raison de son appel.

 **Ally** : Le problème c'est que tu a mit du temps à venir du coup j'ai oublier la raison.

 **Travers** : ... Ah.

III III III

Lors d'une réunion tout à fait banale, toujours réunis à la table du Manoir des Malfoys.

 **Ally** : Donc les effectifs sont plutôt bon. **prend une autre feuille** Sujet suivant ; Peter Pettigrew.

Touts les regards se tournent vers le sorcier Animagus, qui semble subitement honorer d'être le sujet de sa Majesté.

 **Peter** : Que puis-je pour vous, Majesté ?

 **Ally** : Tu vois l'entrée derrière moi ?

 **Peter** : Bien-sûr, Majesté.

 **Ally** : Tu prend cette direction, ensuite tu descend les escaliers, tu traverse le couloir principal, tu prend la porte d'entrée, tu traverse l'allée, tu ouvre la grille, tu sort, tu la referme et tu part très très loin.

Silence, une botte de paille traverse la table.

 **Peter** : Comment ça ?

 **Ally** : T'es viré.

 **Peter** :*écarquille* Mais... mais, Majesté... pourquoi ?

 **Ally** : Ecoute Queudver, ici personne t'aime et puis... ben tu correpond pas au qualité du travail. Physiquement.

Queudver se décompose aussitôt sur place, se mettant à pleurnicher suppliant la Majesté des Ténèbres de la garder.

 **Ally** : Raaah foutez-moi le à la porte nom d'un pépin d'ananas !

III III III

 **Yaxley** : Nous vous répétons que techniquement, nous ne pouvons PAS faire apparaître un Patronus.

 **Ally** :*sur le même ton* Et moi je vous répète, que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des méchants qu'on ne peut PAS avoir de pensée heureuse !

L'exercise du jour : faire apparaître un Patronus. Ce qui emballe sans emballer les Mangemorts.

 **Ally** : Rogue sait en faire apparaître un, n'est-ce pas Rogue ?

 **Rogue** :*fixe devant lui* ... En effet.

Ally désigne du doigt Severus tout en regardant Yaxley, l'air de dire "AH ! Tu vois ?".

 **Lucius** : Je soutiens le fait qu'on ne nous pas utiliser un sort de Patronus, Majesté.

 **Ally** :*regarde le groupe tour à tour* Mais... **tape du pied** JE VEUX FAIRE APPARAITRE UN PATRONUUUUUSEUUUH ! **croise les bras et boude** Vas-y ça me saoule.

Perdre dignité et sérieux devant un group de Mangemort ; fait.

Quoi que, on se demande si elle a était une minute sérieuse depuis le début...

 **Rookwood** : Là on peut dire que vous m'avez fait quittez mon travail pour un truc inutile.

 **Ally** : Rookwood, je t'apprécie mais actuellement, là, tout de suite, ici présent, NON.

Rookwood s'apprête à parler, puis finalement se tais et baisse la tête.

 **Barty** : Il suffit que vous ayez une pensée heureuse.

La moue boudeuse, au bord des larmes, Ally vit une lueur d'espoir. Comme la consigne le dit ça ne doit pas être sorcier d'avoir une pensée heureuse.

Elle sort sa baguette magique et se concentre sous des regards témoins.

 **Ally** : EXPECTO PATRONUM !

...

 **Bellatrix** : Y'a vraiment eu une pensée heureuse dans votre petite tête à noeud bleu ?

 **Ally** : Et bien... ... Je n'étais probablement pas assez concentré.

 _A few moment later._

Les partisans de la Majesté sont tous assis par terre, sur des fauteuils ou des sièges, l'air complètement las et fatigués. Certains somnolant, d'autre fixant un point vide, d'autre observant avec un intérêt soudain des choses sans important, çar en effet ça va faire cinq heure que Majesté Ally tente de faire apparaître un satané Patronus.

 **Ally** :*se met à pleurer et tombe à genoux par terre* Ô RAGE ! Ô POTAGE ! **tombe par terre comme une larve**

 **Travers** :*se redresse d'un coup* C'est bon ? Elle abandonne ?

 **Dolohov** :*se lève et s'approche* Skittle ?

 **Et voilà la 1ère partie.**

 **Dite moi vos avis en review. -tourne la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux avec un grand sourire-**


End file.
